To learn to cry
by CrazyCookies48
Summary: Feliciano sat on the beach, in the sand, with his knees up to his chest. "I want to cry." He thought. "Why can't I?" he wrapped his arms tightly around himself as he closed his eyes tightly. "If I could cry..." Feliciano's eyes softened "It would be...emotion" Italy hugged himself tighter as he dug his feet into the sand. "Then...maybe, he'll love me...maybe Ludwig would love me.


**I've decided to write a story that I've had in my head for a LONG time, and I've always wanted to write it, but I couldn't figure out how. So I decided on writing it this way, it's really different than anything I've written, not only plot, but also **_**how **_**I'm writing it. Hope you guys like it **

_Chapter one: 'This stupid island!'_

_Hello, my name is…well, call me narrator. I don't need a specific name, gender, or age, do I? I'm not really going to matter to you. This story isn't about me. It's about many people, each have a significant purpose. So pay attention to everyone I tell you to. I'm not leaving this story, I'm just…explaining. _

Feliciano kicked the sand, and fell back into it. He turned to lie on his back and screamed into a rough pillow of, well, sand. He lifted his head up to look at his brother.

"This is so boring!" Feliciano said, looking at his brother and moaning.

"What do you expect? I'd tell you to go explore the island, but you've seen every inch of it. I don't blame you; we've been here for hundreds of years, that's more than enough time." Romeo said, strumming his old guitar.

"I'm with you, Feli! I hate this stupid fucking island! I swear one day, I'm getting off this retched place." Feliciano's third brother, Lovino said.

"Eh, you have fun with that. It's impossible. And I don't mind it here, peaceful, just us, a stable food supply, I mean, I like it. Paradise." Romeo said, starting to play random notes on his guitar.

"Yeah, but _paradise _gets boring if you've been living in it for a hundred years over. Don't you want excitement? Danger? A thrill, for once?" Feliciano asked, getting up and walking over to Romeo.

"Danger? Us? Please, Feli. Nothing is dangerous to us." Romeo said. "And, I like our solitude, all we need is a few pretty girls, and from my point of view, there's nothing more one could want from life."

"Yeah, I love solitude. That's why I've been devising a plan to kill the both of you." Lovino said, getting up and walking over to a tree to pick an orange.

"You know that's not going to fill you up." Feliciano said, sitting back down on the sand and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Yeah, but it's the best I can get right now." Loving said, biting the orange in half.

"It's so weird how you like to eat the skin." Feliciano said, giving his brother a skeptic look.

"He likes to eat the skin of everything, Feli. Even the—" Romeo began, but was cut off by the sound of a pirate ship rolling into the harbor.

"Ludwig! It's Ludwig!" Feliciano said, running to the shore, waving his hands in the air.

"Ugh, I hate how madly in love with that guy you are. He barely knows you exist." Lovino said, climbing down from the tree.

"I love you bro, but could you make your _humongous_ crush, any more obvious?" Romeo said, walking up to Feliciano and patting him on the back.

"Is it really that obvious?" Feli asked, holding his hands together in fists and holding them up to his mouth.

"Yeah, and more than that. You're like a silly junior high girl whenever he's around. I'd be really surprised if he doesn't know yet, Feli." Romeo said. A tall, black ship rolled into the harbor. It looked tall, dark, and kind of dirty, though you could tell it was at least a little bit new. A man clumsily used an old rope to get from the bottom of the ship to the island's shore.

_I don't know about you, but with his outfit I think we have a little Jack Sparrow Jr., am I right? . . . I'll stick to narrating. _

The man, walked a little closer to shore. He looked intimidating, not only because of his looks, but also the many deadly weapons he carried around.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano yelled, running up to him. But once he was in front of him, he didn't even try to touch him, he only stood in from of him politely "Hey."

"Yeah, hey." Ludwig said, pushing him aside, and walking up to the trees in the island. "Move in!" Ludwig yelled to his crew. "Grab all you can! We need to stack up on food for our next trip!"

"Hey, blondey! You know the deal, where's our payment?" Lovino asked, walking up to Ludwig.

"I got stowaways, and their prisoners." Ludwig said. "You want food as payment, right?"

"Yeah, like always." Romeo said, rolling his eyes a little.

"Yeah, ok. So, I got it." Ludwig said.

"Yeah, great, you can comprehend. Now go get it!" Lovino said.

"You're all so rude; I'll get it in a moment." Ludwig said.

"Hey, we may be rude, but you're the one with no heart." Lovino said, lying down in the sand. Ludwig walked over to his ship, grabbing a few people by the arm, pulling them over to the three brothers. "Here, your _payment_."

"Thanks, Ludy." Lovino said, grabbing the people and pushing them to the ground, Romeo helping. Feli ran up to Ludwig, seeing he was leaving.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Feli asked, as Ludwig stopped a little.

"I got what I need, so did you. Bye." Ludwig said.

"Oh, well . . . ok!" Feliciano said, smiling. "See you soon! I'll miss you!"

Ludwig stopped walking. He turned around.

"You'll what?" He asked.

"I'll…miss you…" Feliciano said.

Ludwig smiled cruelly "Feliciano, you're a siren. You can feel. You have _no _emotion. Therefore, you won't miss me." Ludwig said, walking away.

"I don't get why you even like that guy, Feli. He's an ass." Lovino said, looking up from his meal for a second.

Feliciano's eyes softened. He wrapped his arms around himself and fell on the ground. He buried his face in his knees, "I wish I could cry…" Feliciano gripped his T-shirt, "…I heard it makes you feel better."

**Good? Bad? Was it too weird? Did you like the narrator idea? If you want, I could take that out. I was planning on making the narrator there for humor, to lighten the story. Just tell me what you think. **

**PANDA!**

**Every kind of, Cookie.**


End file.
